Tea for Three (Chapter)
is the 27 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begins with Keima playing games in a very embarrassing manner at home, which made Elsie and Mari stare at him. Mari said that he had to eat his breakfast, while Elsie told him that she could not clean with him in the way. Keima reminded himself that he did not have much gaming time any more because he had been hunting Loose Souls. However he was happy that he could play his games today without interruption. To Keima's shock and despair, Haqua entered the room. Elsie was happy to see her and asked what had brough her here. Haqua said that she had come to do something. Mari asked if Haqua was one of Elsie's friends. Elsie was just about to introduce her to Mari when Haqua announced that she was another one of Keiichi Katsuragi's illegitimate children. A silence fell over the room, which was broken as Mari ran off to ride her motorcycle. Haqua laughed, saying that it was only a joke that Elsie came with so that she could live together with Keima. Keima angrily scolded her, saying that it was not a laughing matter, and because of these jokes his mother had run out in a rage. Keima told Haqua to stop troubling his family, and asked why she was even here, since her story has already ended. Haqua said that she did not want to come to Keima's house, but she had a report to make. Haqua reminded Keima about the mistake she made, and said that she had been forced to create a report for the "tiny" mistake. Keima insulted her, calling her a fake honor student. Haqua hit Keima to shut him up, and said that he was happy to see her. She then told Elsie and Keima that she needed their help, since she couldn't remember every detail of the event. She then used her hagoromo to bring out a school model, much to Elsie's envy. Haqua then stated to Elsie that her unique report would impress Hell's authorities, but Keima reminded her once again that Hell's authorities would be impressed when they found out that she had messed up. Haqua again smashed Keima with her scythe before reconstructing the scene. Haqua had no choice but to make a deal with Keima: if he helped her to finish the report, she would tell him reliable information about Hell and the origins of Loose Souls. Keima accepted the deal, and begin to reconstruct the scene much to Haqua's admiration about his memory. While Elsie is away to make tea, Haqua and Keima start fighting over a part that Haqua made wrong on purpose to hide an embarrassing moment for her. After subsequent rewrites from both of them, their dolls ends up doing something extremely perverted and when Elsie returns with the tea, she thinks this is what actually happened. Elsie angrily throws the tea towards Keima but he dodges, making the tea hit the diorama. The diorama breaks at the top and all the dolls start escaping. Long after the sunset, the three have finally collected all the dolls and Haqua leaves. However, Elsie remembers that Haqua never needed any help before to do her homework, realizing that the report might just have been an excuse to see Keima again, so she locks him out of home by jealousy. Meanwhile from the highway, Mari calls Keiichi, threatening that she will really divorce with him before asking him how many more illegitimate children he has. Trivia *Keima is seen dragging a cross on his back in the chapter, which is a reference to . (chapter 27, p.2) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters